


Just Trust In Me

by Krasimer



Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Borderline Personality Disorder Junkrat, Hair Washing, Intimacy, Junkrat is a Little Shit, Junkrat is scared of water, Junkrat is unsettled in a new environment so he is slightly off, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Roadhog is strangely patient when it comes to his young boyfriend, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako kept his eyes closed, his arms propped up on the sides of the tub as he allowed his body to relax in the water. From Junkrat, he could hear a small splashing noise as the man tested the water with a few of his fingers, probably flicking them through the surface quickly.</p><p>When he felt the surface ripple, he smirked. "If you're going to get in, you need to remove your prosthetics."</p><p>The pause made the air itself go still as Junkrat considered it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Trust In Me

Their shared bedroom seemed to be empty.

Mako sighed, pressing a hand against his face. One mention of the word from the doctor and Junkrat had run off screeching. He should have thought to tell her, to remind her of where they came from. The younger man was not going to be immediately accepting of the idea when all it had led to back home was pain and death.

Irradiated water, after all, didn't make for good bath water.

He grumbled as he stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. "'Rat," he grunted out, waiting for a moment. Inside the Gibraltar base, he only wore his mask and his clothes, the armor pulled off and set aside for the moment. When no answer came, he rolled his eyes and headed for the bed, kneeling down to look underneath it. 

Wide eyes stared back at him. 

"Ain't safe here, Hog, they don't know what's dangerous and the like!" Junkrat cackled, curled his arms tighter around himself. "Suggestin' baths and water like it ain't a death sentence!"

Letting out a small breath of almost relief, Mako shook his head and held out one hand to the younger man. "Come here," he spoke quietly, the words semi-muffled behind his mask. He waited until Junkrat's hand closed around his wrist before pulling gently, removing the man from underneath the bed. He settled him on top of it instead. "Have we been attacked here yet?"

"...No," Junkrat whined hesitantly, scratching roughly at the port of his prosthetic arm. 

"Have I given you any reason to be afraid here?"

"No!" Junkrat's face was almost gleeful for a second. "Food is good, got a place ta bed down in, she's apples."

"Come with me for a minute," Mako stood up, took Junkrat's hand in his own and walked towards the door. Junkrat followed willingly, his uneven footsteps clattering against the floor as he moved. It took him a moment to realize where they were heading and when he did, Mako caught him around the waist. Throwing him over a shoulder, he continued into the bathroom, Junkrat wiggling and screaming the entire way. "This," he told him, "Is a bath. I'm not making you get into it."

He closed the door and set the younger junker down. "It's for me, actually."

The tub of water looked peaceful, which only made it funnier and slightly sadder when Junkrat looked at it as if it were an execution setup made just for him. "Yer...Yer gonna get in that?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Mako pulled off his shirt, setting it on the counter almost neatly before approaching the tub and going to stick his hand in it. He was stopped by Junkrat making an uncomfortable noise, his entire body bent forward like he'd been hit with a jolt of electricity, or maybe like he had nearly run forward and stopped himself. "Problem?"

"No, no no no, Hoggie, it'll kill ya!"

Mako waited patiently, then slid the tips of his fingers into the water. Junkrat seemed to stop breathing as he watched, his organic hand pressed tightly over his mouth. "Doesn't seem like it's doing anything right now," he shrugged before stepping back to pull off his pants, folding them roughly and setting them with his shirt. 

Junkrat's eyes stopped being pinned on the water, turning instead to roam over every detail of Mako's body as if he were trying to memorize it.

With one more sigh, Mako unclipped the straps of his mask pulling it off slowly and setting it down with his clothing. "Still not used to taking that off," he grumbled, rubbing at his cheeks and chin. His face had a bit of stubble, the scarred remnants of a tattoo up his cheek as well as scars over most of it, and the tusks that Junkrat always called 'Pretty'. "I'm getting in this bath," he told Junkrat, stepping into it as he did. The water was hot, small spirals of steam rising off the surface. "You can go if you want."

He sat down on the bench-shaped wall of the tub and leaned against the side, his eyes sliding closed.

The hesitation from the younger man was almost tangible.

His clattering, uneven footsteps were even louder on the tile floor of the bathroom. Mako kept his eyes closed, his arms propped up on the sides of the tub as he allowed his body to relax in the water. From Junkrat, he could hear a small splashing noise as the man tested the water with a few of his fingers, probably flicking them through the surface quickly.

When he felt the surface ripple, he smirked. "If you're going to get in, you need to remove your prosthetics."

The pause made the air itself go still as Junkrat considered it.

After a moment, he heard the buckle of his shorts click as it was undone, the fabric hitting the ground. The thud of his boot followed, then the click of his arm being taken off. When he heard Junkrat sitting down on the edge of the tub, he cracked open one eye. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off," Junkrat grumbled, unfastening his peg leg and setting it carefully aside on the counter he could reach from where he sat, next to his arm. "I just...Get in?"

"Yes," Mako closed his eye again. "Slowly, you're missing a few parts necessary for balance."

"Don't see why I needed to take off me arm and leg, Hoggie."

"You don't have them sprayed with the hydrophobic coating and there's no way I want the sharp edges of them around my sensitive bits," Mako reminded him, shrugging as he felt the water slap higher against his chest. He opened both of his eyes, this time, watching as Junkrat's hand went white-knuckled on the edge of his seat. "Alright?"

"A'right," Junkrat muttered, his eyes still wide with a quiet sort of fear. 

Mako waited for a moment, then lifted one of his arms and tilted his head in invitation. As expected, Junkrat practically launched himself against the older man, his arm wrapping as tightly as he could around him. "Better?"

"Yeah, mate, much better."

They sat like that for a few minutes before Mako cupped one hand and carefully trickled some down on Junkrat's head. At the whine that followed, Mako grinned and did it again. "You'll like this part," he said quietly, scooping some more water and rubbing a hand through Junkrat's hair as he reached for the shampoo. It was unscented and nothing special, but he knew it would make Junkrat feel better about the whole ordeal.

"Oi, no," Junkrat looked at the bottle closely, frowning at it. "What're ya-"

Mako clicked open the cap of it.

Instinctively, Junkrat scooted back from the noise. "Sounds like a bomb," he said appreciatively. "What's it?"

"It goes in your hair," Mako grunted out the words, still scooping water over the younger man's head. When he deemed it wet enough, he squirted a nice sized dollop of shampoo into the mess of blond hair and started lathering it.

"...Oh," Junkrat's eyes slipped closed as his head fell forward, his forehead knocking against Mako's chest. " _Oh_."

"Feels better?"

" _Yeah_ ," Junkrat practically purred the word out, his voice cracking at the end. "Why does that...The fuck, Hoggie. How does that feel good? Water ain't safe, it's not-"

"This isn't our home, Jamie, Australia is dangerous. This place isn't."

'Jamie' was used in situations of comfort and trying to help the younger man memorize something. The use of his actual name made it stick in his memory longer or something, Mako didn't know, but he'd always been careful to not overuse it. This was one of the moments he wanted the younger man to remember. Australia was irradiated and a place of danger. Overwatch had never had an Omnium explode in their faces.

As far as he could tell, Overwatch was entirely safe.

Junkrat looked up at him, his face framed by darkened strands of blond, a smear of shampoo on his forehead. "Safe here?"

"Yes," Mako nodded once, using his thumb to wipe the shampoo away from Junkrat's eyes. "Safe here."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sad lack of RoadRat where they actually seem to like each other. I decided to try and fix this.
> 
> In this 'Verse, the moment Roadhog got Junkrat into Overwatch care, he started trying to get his medical issues fixed. This means the nerve damage, the PTSD, the fears, the possible need for glasses...Angela already got both of them with a radiation sickness cure. It takes place sixty years from our current time, I figure that that's enough time for medical science to get to that point.
> 
> I just needed to write this because it is important to me. I see a lot of comics joking about Junkrat being afraid of baths. I saw them and went, "Pfft, that's funny!" and then stopped and thought, "Wait, shit. Radiation gets into water and everything dies. Junkrat's probably actually legitimately _terrified_ of water. He might have grown up knowing not to touch the unbottled stuff. Shit, what if he's scared to the point of avoiding all of it?"  
>  So this is born, because I needed to see a bit more trust between these two. Afterall, Roadhog was initially hired to be a bodyguard to Junkrat. That's not the kind of job you do if there's no trust.
> 
> Also, non-neurotypical Junkrat is unsettled by all the changes and keeps thinking they mean he's going to be abandoned by Roadhog. He's out of character because of it and Roadhog is out of character because I think he'd be someone different as Mako versus Roadhog. If it seems wrong, I'm sorry.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this section of this series! Tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like in the comments? Come yell about characters and ships and things on my tumblrs at Krasimer and LookUponMyWorksYeMighty!


End file.
